I will love you forever
by HeleneGenaParish
Summary: My first fanfiction, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia POV

So.. Another year at House of Anubis... I, Joy and Piper are in the living room.. Yes, Piper is here. She failed music school so I took her with me. Joy is  
laughing with her for something, and all I can think about is Eddie. He said he's coming so I sit here for like an half hour waitnig for him to come. I can't  
believe that I'm saying this, but I missed him alot, and I can't wait to see him. I hear voices in the entrance hall, and I can't help but think it's  
my Sweety Jounior. I ran there so I could crush onto Jerome and fall in his arms. I saw Eddie, he was standing at the door, staring at me, still in  
Jerome's hands. I quickly push Jerome away and slowly going toward Eddie.  
"Hi". I say diffidently as he keeps staring at me. I can feel my cheeks turning red. This is so not like I imagined it. He quickly goes aroung me and right  
in his old room. What did just happend?  
I go after him and knock on the door. He isn't answering, but I see Fabian coming toward me and I beg him to let me in his room. As he's opening the door I  
hear Eddie talking on the phone.  
"Well, I changed my mind. I want back in America" I'm glad hearing his voice, but I can't believe the words coming through his mouth. What is he doing? Why  
does he wants to get back?  
"Eddie.." I walk doubtfully toward him.  
"Got to go dad, I'll call you later." He looks at me and I smile, thinking that everything came back to normal, but I can feel that there is something  
wrong. He looks hurt. Eddie drops his gaze and gets out of the room. I look at Fabian interrogatively, and suddently I feel sad too.  
"He was normally talking to me like ten minutes ago. What have you done Patricia?"  
"Nothing! Honest! He is like this to me since I saw him. I have to go." I ran in my room and get into bed. What is wrong with Eddie? Is Fabian right? Have I  
done something wrong or Eddie just don't likes me anymore?No, I refuse to believe that his feeling for me just dissapeared for the summer! I-I don't know  
what to do...

Eddie POV

Maybe I should let her explain herself.. But how can she explain what were she doing in Jerome's hands? I though she liked me. Guess that changed over the  
summer. And I was so stupid thinking of her every night, and coming back in House of Anubis. I shouln't. If I stayed in America, atleast I would have happy  
memories of her. Now all I can think about is Jerome holdin her in his hands. And him! I though we were friends. As I started packing, Fabian came in the  
room. I hope he won't talk about what happend erlier. I really don't want to talk about it.  
"Hey, Eddie"  
"Fabian" He looks worried. Maybe I should talk to him and get some advise. He won't laught at me, will he?  
"Why.. Why are you packing? Please don't say that I'm I bad roommate!"  
"No, it isn't that. You're a great roommate. It's just..." I'm not sure if I can trust him. I'm not used to talk with others about my feelings.  
"Oh, come on. You know you can tell me anything.. I'm your roommate, remember?"  
I stop packing and I seat on my bed. He is right. I should tell him, and so what if he goes and tell Patricia or Nina about it. I don't care anymore.  
I'm leaving anyway. I just hope she will feel at least guilty.  
"OK.. It's Patricia. I missed her for the summer, and I couldn't wait to see her, and just when I get in House of Anubis I saw her. In Jeromes hands. They..  
They looked like.." I say this as quickly as I can, but Fabian stops me.  
"Noo, no way! Jerome is with Mara, don't be riddiculus! It must be something else. Have you talked to Patricia? She is desperately truing to talk to you.  
I'm sure she has an explaining."  
"I.. I didn't. I'm ignoring her. I just don't have courage to tell her. I actually don't know what to tell her."  
"You should tell her what you told me. Come on, just go in her room and say all that to her. Or you want me to bring her here so you could be alone?"  
"I don't know Fabian. I mean, what I'm going to say to her, 'I saw you with Jerome'?"  
Just when the words came out of my mouth Patricia get into the room.  
"What is wrong with you? You think I'm with Jerome? You were ignoring me because of that? You are the biggest yerk I know! And you know what? Don't talk to  
me, I don't want to hear your voice again. I'm so glad you're leaving!"  
"Wait. Patricia!" She ran out of the room. I can't believe she was listening. She is right, I'm stupid. I should go from here right now. But I can't. I  
can't go without talking to her first. If I go now, maybe I will never see her again. I go after her, but by the time I go upstairs, she has locked the  
girl's bathroom door, and I see Joy standing in front of the door, knocking, and begging Patricia to unlock the door. She looks at me frown.  
"Please go. She will never get out of the bathroom if you're here."  
"No. I'm not going anywhere until she talks to me. Patricia, come here!"  
"Just go away. Go. Please." I'm hopeless. She will never talk to me again. By the sound of her voice, I thing she is crying.  
"Fine. You know what? I don't care. I wasn't the one in Jeromes hands, anyway."  
"That's it! Go before I kill you. Now I forbid you to talk to her. Can't you see she's hurt? But why would you?"  
"Eddie Miller, in your room NOW!" Great. That's all I needed, Victor and his pin. I'll go in my room and I'm not leaving until I make things right with  
Patricia. I'm calling my dad right now.

**If you liked it, I would like to get a review with your opinion. I need to get at least 2 reviews to write Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the new chapter. Don't worry it doesn't ends here, you should expect more drama in some of the next chapters!**

Patricia POV

Last night was awful. I don't know where all those tears came from. This morning I didn't go to breakfast, Joy was very sweet, she brought me some food and told Trudy that I'm not feeling well so I should skip school. I don't want to get out of my room. After everything from last night, I can't look at his face. I mean.. He should told me at least! And all he does is tell Fabian, because why not? Tell everyone about how you feel, but you saw me in Jerome's hands, and now you can't talk to me or even ask for an explanation. And on top of that, when I went to the kitchen last night I saw Eddie there. We were alone, staring at each other, not knowing what to say or do. After a minute, he just just turned around and went in his room.  
"Patricia, are you here?" I hear Jerome saying.  
"What do you want, Jerome?"  
"I want to talk to you about something.." He says quietly.  
"Aren't you at school?" I don't know why I asked the biggest prankster why isn't he at school.  
"I skipped a few class, please let me in before someone else get in the house. You know what happened the last time when you were in the same room as me.."  
"Fineee.." He quickly gets in t he room.  
"Listen. Please talk to Eddie, before he thinks telling Mara about yesterday is a good idea. I don't know about you, but it took me 1 year to win her from Mick, I'm not wasting another year on that."  
I start crying again as I remember how great it was last year. Even when we fought, he was still talking to me. Jerome hugged me. He must have realized why I was crying, so he didn't said anything. I wonder how he was feeling watching Mara and Mick happily in love every day.  
"I'm sorry, I usually don't cry, but now all I do is cry. What's wrong with me?"  
"Only that you are not explaining to Eddie. He told Fabian that he wanted a explanation, didn't he?"  
I wipe my tears. "And you know that how?"  
"I have superpowers?" He smiles. "Or maybe I heard Fabian talking to Nina after dinner.."  
"Have you listened mine and Eddie's conversations like that?"  
"I'm not answering that"  
"OMG, don't you dare do that again. I will talk to Eddie if you promise me to not even look at us when we are alone again!"  
"Okay, and FYI that was last year, now I have better things to do."  
"Well, I don't. Maybe I could spy on you and Mara sometimes.." I laugh.  
"Please don't do that. I'm serious."  
"I was kidding, Jerome. Why so secret? What are you doing when you are alone?  
"I'm not answering that neither."  
He went in his room. I don't know why, but I actually feel better after talking to him. Joy would just talk that I should call Eddie with some names that I'm not going to repeat. And I can't believe that I saying this, but he gives good advises. When Eddie comes here, the first thing I will do is tell him the truth and apologize for all the drama last night.

Eddie POV

I can't stop thinking about what happened last night. She was right. I'm stupid, I should have told her first and not Fabian. This is becoming more and more complicated. I'm on my way to the house with Amber and Alfie. They are talking non-stop about Patricia, me, Peddie and everything what happened between us last year. Well, mostly Amber talks and Alfie agrees with her.  
"I mean you were so cute with all that dancing, hating, loving or whatever you did then. You even told her that you are falling for her, and now?"  
I stare at her with my mouth wide open. On how many people Patricia told about that?  
"How..How do you know that Amber? Did Patricia told you?"  
"Oops, I shouldn't have said that.."  
"Amber I think you should stop talking right now, or we will get in trouble, especially Patricia!" He whispers to her and pulls her away from me. This two are way to weird the past few days. I look at House of Anubis, wondering if I should stay in my room or go to dinner and see Patricia. Damn, I have to go to dinner, I'm hungry of all this Peddie drama. I need to stop saying that or I'll become a boy version of Amber.  
I go in the House, and see Patricia and Joy going to the kitchen. Maybe I will get a chance to talk to her, I just hope she wont react like yesterday. I sat next to Fabian, the chair next to me was empty.  
"Eddie do you need help with your story for the website?" Mara asks me.  
"Oh, yes. Can you tell me what the story is about?" I laugh.  
"Eddie! Please write it, since Patricia isn't helping I and Joy have to do all the work."  
"I warned you to don't trust me. I don't know why you keep pushing."  
"You should warn everyone, that would saved me time for more important stuff then going out with you!"  
I see Patricia standing behind me. She looks really sad. I really have to talk to her. I grab her hand and pull her out of the room and in my room. She didn't said anything or do anything, witch I hope means that she wants to talk to me too.  
"I'M SORRY" We both say in the same time and then just look at each other.  
"I should talk to you first, I know that now." I started talking super fast like I wont get another chance to explain my self-" I'm sure you have an explaining why you were doing what I saw you were doing and I just want to say sorry again for not telling you and..." She kissed me.  
That was the longest, sweetest, best kiss ever. I missed this. Her body so close to mine, her hands in my hair.. I missed her so much.  
As we finally separate, she looks at me with a big smile on her face.  
"I though it was you, and I couldn't wait to see you so I ran out of the room and clash into Jerome. I swear, that is the truth, ask Jerome too. He even encouraged me to talk to you and make out."  
Maybe I'm being silly, but for me is wrong talking to Fabian, and her talking to Jerome is right? And shouldn't he spend more time with Mara and not Patricia?  
"Eddie, I hope you are not jealous of Jerome and me. I know Jerome since I got here, and that was a long time ago. Trust me I could never be with such an idiot. I mean.. He gives good advises, but he is still Jerome. And he really likes Mara so I think you shouldn't say to her anything because he did a lot of things to get her. For now, lets concentrate on us and no one else, OK?"  
I kiss her again.  
"Good night, Jacker"  
"Weasel."  
What I like about Patricia is how yesterday we both were fighting and sad, and now we are together and in love. I knew it was right to come back in House  
of Anubis..

**Thanks for reading, if you liked it tell me your opinion on what do you think should happen in the next chapter, and witch character should I include! I'm waiting to get at least 2 reviews and I will keep updating ASAP. X**


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia POV

Patricia Williamson is in relationship with Eddie Sweet. How beautiful that sounds. I couldn't sleep this night, I was too happy. Finally Eddie and I are together! I was going to breakfast, when I saw Eddie in the hall.  
"Hey.."  
"Hi" I say with a big smile on my face. Eddie looks around the hall, and I can see that there is no one here. We are alone, and is really quiet here, and I pretty sure that Mara and Joy are down here, because the weren't in our room. Were are they? I look at Eddie and for a moment we just look at each others eyes and then kiss. After that I open my eyes and I see Mara, Joy, Fabian, Nina, Jerome, Mick, Amber and Alfie looking at us and smiling.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough, Trixie, long enough" Alfie pokes Jerome and smiles at me.  
"Don't you have something else to do?" I look at Eddie and he is blushing and looking at the floor. You really can't have some privacy in this house.  
"Lets go eat" Eddie grabs my hand and pull me into the kitchen. That was embarrassing.  
"I had no idea, I swear!"  
"I know. You can't have a boyfriend in Anubis House without them sneaking out to.."  
"Boyfriend?" Eddie was blushing and smiling to me. Great, now I started to blush. He sits next to me and I need to do something or I will explode.  
"I-I mean.. I know is early but.."  
"I like it. Well.. Girlfriend.. Do you want to go on a date?"  
"Yes! Of course she does!" I hear Amber yelling and smiling at the door.  
"Alfie and I are coming too. If you want.." I want so bad to say no, but I know that Amber Millington is not taking no for an answer.  
"Amber, they want to be alone. Is their first date this year. There will be other dates you could ruin." Thank you Alfie. Thank you. But, as I said, Amber  
is not taking no for an answer.  
"Alfie Louis, I will not ruin their date. I just want to want it to be special. They had enough alone-time."  
"Amber!"  
"Bot you must wear purple, Alfie. We have to match our outfits!"  
"We-Are-Not-In-Relationship Amber!"  
"Lets go." They go out, and Eddie and I are alone again.  
"I guess Amber made that decision for me. That will be a painful, Amberful date. I better prepare." We smile at each other, but I'm not kissing him this  
time, I can't risk Victor seeing us. I just hope Amber will not make me and Eddie to dress in the same color tonight. I will not let her ruin my first date with Eddie.

Eddie POV

Why? Why does Amber have to ruin my date? If she do this kind of thing one more time I will put her in the cellar and lock her there until the end of the year. Well, at least Patricia will be going, so we could share the misery. I will eat, and then I will came up with a plan how me and Patricia to stay away from Amber. On my way to the kitchen I see Nina crying.  
"Are-Are you okay?"  
She quickly wipe her tears, but we both know is too late.  
"I..I.."  
She start to cry again, and I don't know what to do. I should've went to the kitchen, and now I'm stuck with a girl crying in front of me. I can't think of anything else to make her feel better, so I hug her.  
"What's wrong, Nina?"  
"My Gran just past away."  
"Oh..Um, Why don't you go in you bed, and skip school today. I'm sure that dad will understand."  
"I don't know Eddie.."  
"Come on, I will explain the situation. You just get some rest. OK?"  
She hugged me again. I'm really bad at these things. I take Nina in her room and when I was closing the door of her room I saw Patricia standing behind me.  
"What are you doing in Ambers room, Eddie? You have done something stupid, haven't you?"  
"Thank you. Nina's Gran died, so I took her to her room because she was crying. Go and ask her if you don't trust me!"  
"I believe you. But what are we going to do about our date with Amber and Alfie? I'm not sure I will survive that. She started asking me what color will be my dress, and than she was like 'Never mind I will borrow you something'. I start to laugh but she stops me.  
"I think this is not about us. I think she wants to get closer to Alfie, maybe to start dating again."  
"But Alfie likes Piper."  
"She is not here, and she called me last night to tell me that she found an French boyfriend. Come on, we could set them up!"  
"What about our date?"  
"We can meet after school. Or maybe is bad idea.."  
Again. I don't know what to say.  
"O-OK. But we are going to go on that date, promise?"  
"I promise, lets go to school now" She grabs my hand. Maybe it was worth to not go on a date tonight so I could hold her hand. I hope I'm doing the right thing..

**I'm sorry that I killed Gran, I had to. I listened to your advise, if you have more ideas what should happen feel free to tell me. 2 more reviews and the next chapter is coming! x**


End file.
